The Sakurazukamori of the Opera?
by Kiaran Dryaalis
Summary: Ask not, for I know not. This is what I get for watching Tokyo Babylon before going to see the Phantom of the Opera. Prologue has been reloaded.
1. Prologue

_I warn you all now. I'm not sure I'm going to finish writing this. It's one of those spur-of-the-moment things. I saw the Phantom of the Opera twice and this popped into my head. _

The Opera Populaire

_Really,_ the phantom thought._ This La Kanoe's voice is a strain upon the senses. Something must be done about her._

That something came to him. If this robe were to come loose, the set that it held would fall. It wouldn't land on La Kanoe; the positioning wasn't quite correct. It would at least startle her. Perhaps, even, enough to get her to leave the stage. With a grin on his face, the phantom loosened the rope and the set fell.

Screams filled the room. La Kanoe got up and screeched her refusal to sing in that evening's opera. The phantom smirked; his golden eyes watching the diva leave the room in anger.

"We need an understudy."

"There is no understudy."

"Subaru could sing it," a female's voice said above the murmur.

The phantom's ears pricked up. Subaru? Sing in the opera? The young Sumeragi was not one who would usually sing in front of large crowds.

"Subaru? But Subaru is a boy!" a voice said.

"He looks feminine enough for the part," the young woman from before said.

"Gee, thanks, Hokuto-chan."

Subaru moved to the front of the stage anyway and began to sing. The phantom smiled from his spot above the stage, watching with pleasure as the green-eyed young man sang.

When the song was over, it was decided that Subaru would take Kanoe's place in the opera. Hokuto squealed with glee and immediately began making plans to take one of her dresses and alter it for her twin brother. As for the phantom, he was beyond pleased. His pupil would be the star of the show, leaving tonight to be the night to set his plans in action.

He disappeared into the shadows and headed towards his home beneath the opera house.

_Good Lord and Lady. This idea is growing. Someone stop me quickly!_


	2. Chapter One

_Author's Note: No one stopped me in time. And I have visions of the Phantom dancing around in my head and I can hear him singing. Damn you, Phantom-chan! I love you! Again. Ask not, for I know not. Or just blame my twisted psyche._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Babylon nor do I own the Phantom of the Opera. The only thing I own is a gym sock and a popsicle stick with a picture of a mouth drawn on it._

* * *

Chapter One

It was after the performance. Subaru's singing had captivated the entire crowd, leading them to want more. Though he was still blushing, he was quite proud of himself, though not as much as his sister had been when the opera had ended. He couldn't wait to tell his Angel that he had finally sung.

Subaru and Hokuto had lost their parents to illness a long time ago. Their mother had died first, in her sleep, and as their father died, he had promised to send an angel to each of them. An angel that helped her design the costumes for the operas had seemingly visited Hokuto years ago. Subaru's angel was an Angel of Music that had been visiting him ever since the owner of the Opera Populaire had taken in the Sumeragi twins. Subaru's angel of music had been teaching him to sing for several years. However, Subaru had never been told his teacher's name.

When Subaru and Hokuto were brought to the opera house, Subaru began a weekly ritual. There was one room with a mural of angels on the walls and in it were several candle stands. Once a week, Subaru would light a candle for his parents and pray. It was a couple weeks after he had started this ritual that a voice began visiting him. This voice was the one that had taught him to sing.

And now, he was sitting in his room, next door to his twin's. The room had been filled with roses that admirers of the show had sent. Subaru could not hold back his smile. Before he could say anything, the door opened behind him and a familiar face entered the room.

"Kamui."

_((A/N: Yes, I know I'm being weird with the couples. It's my fic and if you don't like it, stop reading now. And while I'm at it, I'm telling you now that I'm not sticking to the original script.))_

"Subaru. It's been a while."

Subaru got up from his seat and hugged his old friend. Kamui hugged back then smiled at the new star.

"You always had a nice voice, Subaru," he said, "but you were amazing tonight."

"Thank you."

"Hey, a couple of my friends and I are going to dinner tonight. Would you and Hokuto-chan like to come?"

"Kamui, I can't."

Kamui blinked at the emerald-eyed teen. "Why not?"

"The Angel of Music is strict, Kamui."

"I won't keep you up long," Kamui smiled. He turned to leave. "I'll pick you guys up at seven."

"But, Kamui, wait!"

Too late. The other teen had already left. Subaru turned back around and was silent.

On the other side of the door, a gloved hand slowly turned the key in the lock. Hokuto gave the figure a soft smile, but said nothing, in case her brother heard.

Shortly later, Hokuto was still at the door. She could clearly hear Subaru singing with another person. She smiled to herself.

"Good luck. Have fun, Subaru."

She left when she heard Kamui Shirou approaching.

_

* * *

"Flattering child, you shall know me,  
__See why in shadow I hide,  
__Look at your face in the mirror,  
__I am there inside!"_

The Phantom's voice was strong, yet gentle. The mask that covered the right side of his face put emphasis on the uncovered left side, which showed a handsome face. The golden eyes of the mysterious man drew Subaru to him as the Sumeragi sang. When Subaru stopped, the Phantom spoke.

"I am your angel of music," he said. "Come to me, angel of music."

Though Subaru could hear a familiar voice calling to him from outside the door, he reached out to take the Phantom's black-gloved hand. He could almost hear music playing as the Phantom lead him through a maze.

"_In sleep he sang to me,  
__In dreams he came…  
__That voice which calls to me  
__And speaks my name…  
__And do I dream again?  
__For now I find,  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there-  
__Inside my mind."_

The sound of Subaru's voice filled the labyrinth. The Phantom held on to the younger man's hand as they continued. He added his own words to the song.

_"Sing once again with me  
__Our strange duet…  
__My power over you,  
__Grows stronger yet…  
__And though you turn from me,  
__To glance behind…  
__The Phantom of the Opera is there-  
__Inside your mind…"_

They reached a small underground lake, where a boat waited for them. The Phantom had Subaru get on the boat, then boarded himself. He grabbed a long oar and began to push them through the waters as Subaru began to sing again.

"_Those who have seen your face  
__Draw back in fear…  
__I am the mask you wear…"_

_"It's me, they hear," _the Phantom sang.

The two of them both began singing, their voices sounding perfect together.

"_My spirit and my voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my mind"_

The Phantom sang the words with Subaru, though the word 'my' was always replaced by 'your,' so that when the Phantom sang, he was singing about the emerald-eyed young man. In the background, Subaru swore that he could hear a soft chorus of "he's there, the Phantom of the Opera, beware, the Phantom of the Opera." He jumped slightly as the Phantom took over the song.

"_In all your fantasy you always knew  
That man and mystery…"_

Subaru added another line. _"Were both in you."_

"_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,"_ they sang,  
"_The Phantom of the Opera is there  
__Inside my(your) mind."_

The Phantom smirked. "Sing, my angel of music."

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera," _the young man sang, obediently.

"Sing…" came the order from the Phantom.

Subaru obeyed once again, singing a single note, but holding it for an entire melody. The Phantom continued to urge the boy to sing, so Subaru did, going up an octave each time.

"Sing for me!"

One final octave, Subaru sang. They reached the edge of the lake, where lay a den-like home. An organ on one wall, surrounded by candles caught Subaru's eye as the Phantom got off the boat. The entire room was filled with candles. Subaru looked back and saw that there were candles on stands that came out of the water. Every single one of the candles was lit.

Subaru looked at the Phantom as the older man began to sing in his beautiful voice that had captivated Subaru for several years.

"_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose, the music of the night"_

He helped Subaru out of the boat and continued the song as he led him around the room, as if showing it off.

"_Slowly, gently, Night unfurls its Splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing, music is deceiving  
Hard as lightning, soft as candlelight  
Dare you trust the music of the night"_

Subaru was completely enthralled with the sound of the Phantom's voice and was at the same time, lost in the gold of the other man's eyes.

"_Close your eyes -  
For your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see  
In the dark, is it easy to pretend  
That the truth is it ought to be."_

The Phantom paused for a moment to lead Subaru up a set of stairs. Then he continued.

"_Softly, deftly, Music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind,  
__Let your fantasies unwind  
In this Darkness which you know you cannot fight,  
The Darkness of the Music of the Night!"_

Subaru let out a little gasp when the Phantom pulled him close and sang into his ear.

"_Close your eyes -  
Start a journey through a strange new World!  
__Leave all thoughts of the world you  
__Knew before, close you eyes and let music  
__Set you free, only then can you belong to me."_

Subaru then realized something. The Phantom, his teacher, his angel of music, was in love with him. He said nothing, but listened to the rest of the song.

"_Floating, falling, Sweet Intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each Sensation  
Let the dream begin, Let your darker side give in  
To the Power of the music that I write,  
The Power of the Music of the Night!"_

As the Phantom finished the last note, he turned Subaru around and kissed the boy full on the lips. Subaru fainted in shock when the kiss ended. The Phantom merely gathered the boy in his arms and carried him over to the bed in another part of the room. He set Subaru down and sang the final line of his song.

"_You alone can make my song take flight;  
__Help me make the music of the night."_

_

* * *

Author's Note: No one stopped me. Instead you all** ENCOURAGED **me. in a sarcastic tone Don't y'all know how to follow directions?_

_I love you guys._

_Thanks for your support, **Chris Pwure **and **Subaru's Voice **(I'll get to your e-mail soon, I hope!)._


	3. Chapter Two

_Author's Note: Since all of you guys are **encouraging **me, rather than telling me to stop while I'm ahead, here's the next chapter. Quick notes, most italic within the story are lines that are being sung. There are times when it will be obvious that it is not a song, like when someone is thinking, but you may have already figured these details out._

_Warning: Author really has no clue what the hell she is doing. Do not attempt this at home without professional supervision._

* * *

Chapter Two

When Subaru woke up, it took him a few minutes to remember what had happened. When the previous night's events came into mind, he turned a bright crimson color.

_Oh, my god!_ Subaru thought. _He kissed me!_

Movement caught the boy's attention and made Subaru climb out of the bed. The Phantom was sitting at the piano that Subaru had seen the previous night, seemingly working on a piece of music. The Phantom seemed to have noticed that Subaru had gotten up, as he had glanced at him, though had gone straight back to work afterwards.

Subaru approached the other man and, though he felt he was being rather forward, ran a finger along the edge of the mask that the Phantom wore. He unconsciously pulled at the mask and had it off in seconds. The teenager was surprised when the Phantom suddenly knocked him down and covered the right side of his face with one hand. Shocked and frightened, Subaru watched as the older man began to shout at him in anger.

"_Damn you!  
You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon –  
__Is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you!  
You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper!  
Now you cannot ever be free!  
Damn you . . .  
Curse you . . ."_

The Phantom fell to his knees. Subaru watched him and felt a twinge of guilt for what he had done. Actually, more than a twinge; he felt almost fully responsible for the Phantom's misery. He looked up as the Phantom began to softly sing.

"_Stranger than you dreamt it -  
Can you even dare to look  
Or bear to think of me:  
This loathsome gargoyle,  
__Who burns in hell,  
__But secretly yearns for heaven,  
Secretly . . .  
Secretly . . ."_

The Phantom turned to look at Subaru. His hand still covered the right side of his face. His left eye held a look on the younger man.

"_But, Subaru-kun. . .  
Fear can turn to love –  
__You'll learn to see,  
__To find the man behind the monster:  
__This . . . repulsive carcass,  
__Who seems a beast,  
__But secretly dreams of beauty,  
Secretly . . .  
Secretly . . ." _

He paused. Then whispered: "Oh, Subaru-kun . . ."

Trying to calm his speeding heart, Subaru reached to pick up the mask that lay on the ground next to him. He slowly stood up and walked over to the Phantom. Handing the half-face mask to the older man, Subaru bowed and offered a soft apology. The Phantom waved it off as he turned and placed the mask on his face once more.

"Now," the older man said, turning around to face Subaru, "we'd best get you back. They will be missing you."

* * *

Up in his office in the opera house, new manager, Sorata Arisugawa, looked at the newspaper in his hand.

"'_Mystery after gala night,' it says.  
_'_Mystery of soprano's flight!'  
'Mystified' baffled Surete say,  
'we are mystified--we suspect foul play!'"_

He set the newspaper down and began to pace around the room.

"_Bad news on soprano scene -  
first Kanoe, now Subaru!  
Still, at least the seats get sold  
gossip's worth its weight in gold . . ."_

He sighed and shook his head.

"_What a way to run a business!  
Spare me these unending trials!  
Half your cast disappears,  
but the crowd still cheers!  
Opera!  
To hell with Gluck and Handel -  
It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!"_

At that moment, fellow manager, Yuuto Kigai came stomping into the room.

"_Damnable!" _he sang._  
"Will they all walk out?  
This is damnable!"_

"_Yuuto, please don't shout!" _Sorata warned.  
"_It's publicity!  
And the take is vast!  
Free publicity!"_

"_But we have no cast!"_ Yuuto said, stomping one foot into the floor.

"_But Yuuto, have you seen the queue?"_ Sorata asked.

The younger of the two managers went through the mail and found two strange letters amongst the envelopes. He picked them up. One was one that he had opened earlier, but had paid little heed to. The other was addressed to Yuuto.

"_Oh, it seems you've got one too . . ."_ he sang.

He handed the letter to Yuuto, who read it outloud.

_"'Dear Yuuto  
what a charming gala!  
Subaru enjoyed a great success!  
We were hardly bereft  
__When Kanoe left--  
Otherwise the chorus was entrancing,  
But the dancing was a lamentable mess!'"_

Sorata pulled out the note addressed to him and read it for Yuuto.

_"'Dear Sorata,  
just a brief reminder:  
my salary has not been paid.  
Send it care of the ghost,  
by return of post  
P.T.O.:  
No-one likes a debtor,  
so it's better if my  
orders are obeyed!'"_

The two of them shook their heads and sang in perfect unison:

"_Who would have the gall to send this?  
__Someone with a puerile brain!"_

Yuuto looked at the two letters and noticed something.

"_These are both signed 'O.G.' . . ."_ he said.

_"Who the hell is he?"_ Sorata asked.

_"Opera Ghost!"_they both said.

_"It's really not amusing!"_ Sorata said.

_"He's abusing our position!"_ Yuuto added.

Sorata shook his head in bewilderment. "_In addition, he wants money!"_

_"He's a funny sort of spectre…"_ Yuuto said.

Together they added:

"_. . . to expect a  
large retainer!  
Nothing plainer -  
he is clearly quite insane!"_

They noticed Kamui come in. The amethyst-eyed teenager ran up to the stairs to meet them.

"_Where is he?"_ Kamui asked.

Yuuto obviously misheard him, as he asked. _"You mean Kanoe?"_

Kamui rolled his eyes. _"I mean Subaru. Where is he?"_

_"Well, how should we know?"_ Sorata replied.

"_I want an answer,"_ Kamui told him. _"I take it that you sent me this note?"_

_"What's all this nonsense?"_ Sorata asked.

_"Of course not!"_ Yuuto said in defense

_"Don't look at us!"_ Sorata added.  
_  
"He's not with you, then?"_

"_Of course not!"_ Sorata said.

_"We're in the dark!"_ Yuuto furthered their case.

"_Yuuto, don't argue,"_ Kamui told him. He held up a letter. _"Isn't this the letter you wrote?"_

"_And what is it, that we're meant to have wrote?"_ Sorata asked. He snapped his fingers. "Written!"

Yuuto took the letter from Kamui. "Do not fear for Subaru. The Angel of Music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again."

"_If you didn't write it, who did?"_ Kamui asked.

Suddenly, Kanoe burst into the room. There was a scowl on her face and her breasts bounced in her anger. She stormed towards the three men who were holding letters and staring at her.

"_Where is he?"_ she demanded, her voice high.

"_Ah, welcome back!"_ Yuuto told her.

"_Your precious patron - where is he_?" Kanoe demanded once more.

Kamui rolled his eyes at the black haired diva. _"What is it now?"_

Kanoe turned to him. _"I have your letter - a letter which I rather resent!"_

"_And did you send it?"_ Sorata asked Kamui.

"_Of course not!"_ Kamui replied.

"_As if he would!"_ Yuuto said.  
_  
"You didn't send it?"_ Kanoe asked.

"_Of course not!"_ came Kamui's replied.

"_What's going on . . .?"_ Sorata asked.  
_  
"You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent?!"_ Kanoe demanded.

"_And what is it that I'm meant to have sent?"_ Kamui asked, taking the letter from Kanoe.

"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered," Kamui read. "Subaru Sumeragi will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take his place."

Sorata and Yuuto looked at each other and began to sing.

"_Far too many  
notes for my taste -  
and most of them  
about Subaru!_  
_All we've heard since we came  
is Subaru's name . . ."_

Suddenly, a red haired woman appeared, with Subaru's twin sister right beside her. Karen Kasumi and the former manager of the Opera Populaire, Seiichirou Aoki, had taken in the Sumeragi twins when they were suddenly orphaned. The fiery-haired woman looked snappy as usual, her skirt long, with the sides split high.

"Subaru has returned," she said.

Sorata muttered something as Yuuto asked where exactly Subaru was.

"I thought it best if he went home," Karen replied.

"He needed rest," Hokuto nodded.

"May I see him?" Kamui asked.  
Karen held up a hand. "No, monsieur, he will see no one."

"Will he sing?" Kanoe asked. "Will he sing?"

"Here," Karen said, smirking, "I have a note."

"Let me see it!" Kanoe, Kamui, and Yuuto all said, in perfect unison.

"Please," Sorata said, grabbing the note from Karen's hand.

"Gentlemen," he read. "I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance…"

The four of them could nearly hear the Phantom's voice take over.

"Subaru has returned to you, and I am anxious his career should progress. In the new production of "Il Muto," you will therefore cast Kanoe as the pageboy and put Subaru in the role of the Countess. The roll which Subaru plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent—which makes my casting, in a word…ideal.

"I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur."

Sorata read the rest of the letter. "I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant, O.G."

Kanoe turned red. "Subaru!"

"Whatever next?" Yuuto asked.

"It's all a ploy to help Subaru!" Kanoe said angrily.

"This is insane!" Sorata sighed in exasperation.

"I know who sent this!" Kanoe snapped, pointing at Kamui. "The Vicomte-- his lover!"

"Yeah, right," Kamui muttered, rolling his eyes.

Sorata and Yuuto looked at the note that insisted that Subaru play the countess. They shook their heads.

"We don't take orders," Sorata said.

"Subaru will be playing the Pageboy - the silent role . . .," Yuuto added, "and Kanoe shall be playing the lead."

"Those who scorn the Phantom's words..." Karen began to warn.

Sorata and Yuuto ignored Karen in order to try to convince Kanoe to sing for that night's performance. Karen and Hokuto sighed.

"They're royally screwed," Hokuto muttered.

"No kidding," Karen agreed.

Kamui stood where he was, blinking in confusion. "Huh?"

"Nothing!" Karen and Hokuto chorused.

The two of them went bounding down the halls of the opera house, leaving Kamui understandably confused.

_And now, thanks for the reviews I have received._

_**Mysterious Blue Eyes: **((sighs)) I won't make you beg. Here's an update for you.  
__**Subaru's Voice: **Thanks! I hope you'll like this version too.  
__**Kuroneko: **Yeah. I updated for you.  
__**Super Seme Fuuma: **God damn you, girl. I saw that you've favorited a lot of my works. ((hugs you)) Thanks! Get your butt into gear so I can finally read Per Sempre Amor (sp? Who cares?)  
__**Littleowl:** I'm glad I could influence you to think of Seishirou when you saw the movie. ((snerks)) Here's your update. Perhaps it made clear who Su-chan's childhood sweetheart was.  
__**Random Person: **You'll see who ends up with whom. But you'll have to wait. I'm not letting out any secrets.  
__**Tanuki-dono: **Wai!! Imouto! You read this!! Thank you! ((glomps)) thanks for the support. XD I'll eventually put in some UST, but it might be a while.  
__**Duelist of the Sands: **Lol. I'm your god? I'm honored. I continued, so you can't use the Shinken on me. X3. ((watches you running around screaming "Seishirou is coming! Keep your hand at the level of your eye!")) Watch out for the wall! _


	4. Chapter Three

_Author's Note: Everyone who has read DarkNaty's fanfiction, The Phantom of the Opera, I assure you, I did not copy the idea from her, nor did she copy hers from me. They are completely different fanfics and we have talked about this. Please do not bash either of us for having similar fanfics._

_Warning: Um…character death, author being stupid, and shonen-ai. Fair warning._

* * *

Chapter Three

Subaru lay in his room, contemplating his adventure with the Phantom. He remembered walking with the Phantom, but not how long, nor where. He had been too captivated by the man in the mask. The golden eyes, warm, yet cold at the same time, had all but hypnotized Subaru as they walked along the hidden labyrinth to the lake beneath the Opera House. And the Phantom's voice, deep, clear, and rich, had kept Subaru wanting to hear more, as it had during the lessons he had received from the Angel of Music. The young singer could not help but obey the Phantom's command to sing.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Subaru-chan?"

"Come in, Hokuto-chan," Subaru said.

The door opened and Subaru's sister came in, dressed in her jazzed-up ballet dress. Unlike the other girls' costume, hers was not white, but a pale pink. A layer of sheer black fishnet covered the rest of the skirt, and her shoes were black-laced. A set of miniature angel wings added to the costume made Hokuto stand out even more.

"Kanoe-san is going to be singing the role of the Countess tonight," Hokuto said, softly. "The managers decided that you'd be the page-boy."

"Oh, that's all right," Subaru replied. "I don't know if I really want to sing anyway."

"Oh, Subaru-chan," Hokuto sighed, sitting down next to her brother. "I know you're probably embarrassed about having to sing last night, but everybody loved your performance!"

"I know," Subaru said. "But I'm not so sure if it would be a good idea to sing again so soon. Kanoe-san was furious this morning when she found out how much everyone loved me. I heard her screaming."

"There's something else," Hokuto said. "This isn't like you, to just give up on your career like this."

"I'm a chorus-singer, Hokuto-chan," Subaru said. "I don't belong in the front."

"Yes, you do, Subaru. You're one of the best singers out there."

"You're just saying that."

"No, really," Hokuto told him. "If you haven't noticed, most of the city admires you now."

"But…"

"No buts about Subaru-chan. You're greatly admired."

"It was a fluke."

Hokuto turned red in the face. "How can you say that, Subaru? You did so wonderful and I know you've been taking private lessons. I can hear you from next door. I listened as your voice became more and more wonderful every day."

Subaru looked at the ground. A long moment passed in silence.

"I'll do the part of the page-boy," he said, finally. "Kanoe is the lead soprano, not me. She deserves the part."

"But--!" Hokuto began.

"Please, Hokuto-chan," Subaru interrupted. "I know you want me to be proud of my voice, but I just…don't want to sing. Not for a while."

Hokuto let out a sigh, and then rose from her seat. "Well, I'll go get your costume. We have to practice a bit more for tonight's production."

Subaru nodded.

* * *

Kamui sat in the box which the managers had reserved for him. It was a nice view from Box Four. A count and his wife sat in Box Five, next to him, waiting for the show to begin. The managers, Sorata and Yuuto, sat in the box with the young heir to the Magami Clan; for even though Shirou was Kamui's surname, he still belonged to the Magami Clan and was now the only survivor of the family. His mother had died a while back and his only aunt had died only recently.

Sorata had brought a young woman with him. She was a raven-haired beauty, her hair perfectly straight and her eyes a stormy gray. If he recalled correctly, her name was Arashi, who was typically a dancer, but tonight's production had no need of her, so she had the night off.

Even Yuuto had a date for this performance. The young woman had short black hair, which had a small ponytail and part of her bangs were blonde. Her name was Satsuki. She was a rather…reserved young woman. She spoke only to Yuuto, hardly making eye contact with anyone else. Kamui recognized her as another one of the usual dancers. She must have had the night off as well.

The performance had reached the big scene where Kanoe's part was the most important. It was the song that everyone in the crowd had been anxious to hear and was critical to the play.

_((Author's Note: I'm just bullshitting here. I don't know just how important it is to "Il Muto," only that this is one of the best parts. In my opinion.))_

_"Poor fool he makes me laugh! Ah-hahahahaha!" _Kanoe sang, brilliantly.

_((Author's Note: snorts))_

The chorus joined in for the next few lines. It was a spectacular performance. At least that is, until it was suddenly interrupted by a strange, powerful, and dangerous voice.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be left empty?" the voice boomed in the echoing auditorium.

People searched for the mysterious voice. Only a select few knew who the voice belonged to. Even fewer knew where it was coming from. Karen and Hokuto looked up.

"He's here," Hokuto said, "the Phantom of the Opera."

Subaru followed his sister's gaze. "It's him," he whispered.

Kanoe turned to the young man with a furious gaze. "Your part is silent, little toad."

Subaru turned bright red from embarrassment and stammered an apology, bowing.

From his perch, the Phantom watched in disgust.

_A toad?_ He thought. _My Subaru-kun? Perhaps it is you, Kanoe, who are the toad._

_((Author's Note: And oh, how we know it. And I'm going to stop for now; it's like 3:30 in the morning right now.))_

_((Second Author's Note: It's been three weeks since I wrote this last. hides from the rotten vegetables that are being thrown at her))_

Kanoe went over and sprayed her throat, not knowing that her bottle had been replaced. She went back onto center stage and commanded that the song begin from the top. The music began and she opened her mouth.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh, ahahahahaha—CROAK!"_

The audience gasped. Kanoe's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Had that come from her? No. It must have been a mistake in the orchestra. She cleared her throat and tried again.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh—CROAK! CROAK!"_

Kanoe screeched and ran off stage as the curtain closed.Sorata ran down from his seat and went on stage to proclaim that the show would continue in just a few minutes. He told the audience that Subaru would be taking Kanoe's place as the Countess. The crowd roared in approval.

Subaru gulped, but went backstage with his sister to change. A few minutes later, as he was just putting the cloak of his costume on, Subaru discovered a rose hidden in the folds of the velvety fabric. Suddenly, there was a scream. Hokuto looked out on stage and gasped. Shiyuu Kusanagi, the man in charge of the sets hung from a thick rope attached to the catwalk. Nekoi Yuzuriha fell to the ground in a dead faint.

The audience screamed. Sorata ran to the stage and had the curtain closed. His eyes full of panic, he turned to the audience.

"Please remain calm!" he said. "It was an accident! Just an accident!"

Though Sorata claimed it as an accident, Hokuto and Subaru both knew it hadn't been. And so did Kamui. The young man ran backstage to check on his friend.

"Subaru!" he called, running to the emerald-eyed boy. "Are you all right?"

"It's not safe here!" Subaru said.

Subaru led Kamui up the stairs to the roof. As the two of them rushed upstairs, Kamui asked why.

_"Why have you brought me here?"_

_"Can't go back there!" _Subaru replied.

_"We must return!"_

_"He'll kill you!"_ Subaru told his friend. "_His eyes will find us there!"_

_"Subaru don't say that!"_ Kamui said.

_"Those eyes that burn!"_

_"Don't even think it."_

_"If he has to kill a thousand men!"_

Kamui shook his head. "_Forget this waking nightmare!"_

_"The phantom of the opera will kill and kill again," _Subaru insisted.

_"This phantom is a fake, believe me! There is no phantom of the opera!"_

_"My god, who is this man?"_ the two said in unison.

_"Who hunts to kill?" _Subaru added.

_"This mask of death?"_ Kamui asked.

_"I can't escape from him! I never will!" _Subaru sang.

_"Whose voice is this you hear with every breath?"_

_"And in this labyrinth," _Subaru said as they reached the roof_, "where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind."_

Kamui said the same, replacing 'my' with 'your' and added _"There is no phantom of the opera!"_

Subaru looked the other boy in the eye.

"_Kamui, I've been there.  
__To his world of unending night.  
__To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness. Darkness."_

Kamui opened his mouth to say something, but Subaru cut him off.

_"Kamui, I've seen him. Can I ever forget that sight?  
__Can I ever escape from that face,  
__So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face,  
__In that darkness. Darkness."_

Subaru was silent for a second as he reflected on the meeting he had with the Phantom. His emerald eyes glazed over for a second.

"_But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound," _he continued.  
_"In the night, there was music in my mind.  
__And from music my soul began to soar.  
__And I've heard as I've never heard before."_

Kamui shook his head. _"What you heard was a dream and nothing more."_

"_Yet in his eyes,_" Subaru sang, remembering the golden gaze of the older man, _"all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threatened and adored."_

Kamui embraced his friend. _"Subaru. Subaru."_

In the distance, Subaru could hear another voice calling his name; that deep, beautiful, and entrancing voice that belonged to none other than the Phantom. He held onto Kamui. The soft breeze blew Subaru's long bangs into his face.

Kamui looked at Subaru and brushed away the tears that were beginning to form in Subaru's beautiful green eyes.

_"No more talk of darkness,"_ he told Subaru.  
_"Forget these wide-eyed fears,  
__I'm here  
__Nothing can harm you,  
__My words will warm and calm you.  
__Let me be your freedom,  
__Let daylight dry your tears.  
__I'm here  
__With you, beside you  
__To guard you and to guide you."_

Subaru looked up and his emerald eyes met Kamui's amethyst ones.

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment,  
__Turn my head with talk of summertime  
__Say you'll need me with you now and always.  
__Promise me that all you say is true.  
__That's all I ask of you."_

Kamui nodded. He released Subaru from his embrace and took hold of the other boy's shoulders.

_"Let me be your shelter,"_ he told him,  
_Let me be your light  
__You're safe  
__No one will find you  
__Your fears are far behind you."_

_"All I want is freedom," _Subaru sang, walking away from Kamui,  
_A world with no more night."_

Here, he paused to look at the amethyst-eyed teen. Snow had begun to fall and the snowflakes glistened in his jet-black hair.

"_And you always beside me  
__To hold me and to hide me."  
_

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," _Kamui sang to him.  
_"Let me lead you from your solitude,  
__Say you need me with you here beside you  
__Anywhere you go let me go too.  
__Subaru, that's all I ask you."_

Kamui approached Subaru and wiped a tear from the other boy's cheek. Subaru closed his eyes and let Kamui rest his hand on his cheek. He put his own hand on top of Kamui's as he continued singing.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,  
__Say the word and I will follow you."_

_"Share each day with me; each night, each morning," _the two sang to each other.

Subaru looked into Kamui's eyes. "_Say you love me."_

_"You know I do,"_ Kamui replied.

"_Love me that's all I ask of you," _they sang in unison.

Kamui pressed his lips against Subaru. Subaru froze up for a moment, and then put his arms around the other boy, returning the kiss. He opened his mouth and let Kamui's tongue slip inside. The rose that Subaru had been holding for several minutes fell to the snow covered surface of the roof of the opera house. When the taller boy broke the kiss, their eyes met once more.

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too.  
__Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

They kissed once more, this time shorter, but still passionate. Subaru broke the kiss this time, knowing that the show down in the amphitheater was waiting to continue.

_"I must go,"_ he told Kamui._ "They'll wonder where I am."_

_"Subaru, I love you,"_ Kamui said.

Subaru smiled and led Kamui to the door down to the stage. _"Order your fine horses. Be with them at the door."_

_"And soon, you'll be beside me," _Kamui sang.

_"You'll hold me and you'll hide me."_

As the two teenage boys disappeared downstairs, another figure appeared out of the shadows. It was the masked phantom. He had been watching Subaru and Kamui the whole time. Now, he felt something tugging at his heart, threatening to tear it to pieces. He walked over to the rose that Subaru had dropped; the rose that he himself had given to the young man.

_"I gave you my music,_" he sang to himself, picking up the rose,  
_"Made your song take wing,  
__And now, how you've repaid me,  
__Denied me and betrayed me."_

Tears began to form in the Phantom's eyes. He fingered the rose, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to overcome him. Subaru, his beautiful young singer, had left him. The young heir to the Magami fortune had taken Subaru from him. The Phantom closed his eyes. Behind him, in the stairwell, he could hear the two teenage boys singing. They repeated a few lines of the song they had sung just minutes ago. When their voices died down, the phantom rose to his feet and looked skyward.

_"YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO," _he sang, so that the world would hear him,_ "ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!"_

* * *

Down below, on the streets in front of the opera house, Madame Karen looked up with sad eyes at the young man on the roof of the opera house. Sumeragi Hokuto stood beside her. Hokuto looked up at the woman who had taken care of her and her brother. Karen shook her head.

"There isn't anything we can do," she said. "Subaru has chosen Kamui."

"But, Subaru doesn't _belong_ with Kamui!" Hokuto insisted.

"How can we know for sure?"

Hokuto looked down, and then looked at the Phantom, who still stood at the edge of the Opera House's roof. She said nothing to Karen's question, unsure of the answer.

_Author's Note: Dear Gods, I hated writing that scene. SeixSu forever! I swear, I only wrote SuxKam to please Charon! It's all Charon's fault! Blame her!_

_Sorry this is so late! I swear the next one won't take as long!_


	5. Chapter Four

_Author's Note: I know I pissed some of you with the SubaruxKamui scene in the last chapter. Let me assure, I absolutely despised writing that scene. Just to let you know._

* * *

Chapter Four

Fireworks filled the night sky. Laughter rose from the Opera Populaire. Music filled the air. Costumes glittered and flowed. It was the night of the masquerade ball that Yuuto and Sorata were throwing in honor of Aoki Seiichirou's visit to the opera house. The former owner of the opera house had come to see how everything was running, to visit with old friends, and to celebrate the New Year.

Kasumi Karen came over to Seiichirou's car, dressed in a fabulous dark teal dress. Long white gloves covered her arms, and a teal and gold feathered mask covered her face. Her bright red hair was partially tied back, held in place with a large, gold barrette. She hugged her friend as Seiichirou got out of the car.

"It's been so long, Aoki-san," she smiled. "We've all missed you."

"I'm sure of it," Seiichirou said, grinning behind his gold feathered mask. His white suit stood out in the dark of the night.

"Well, come in," Karen told him. "We're all waiting for you."

Seiichirou nodded. He offered his arm to Karen, who took it with a smile. The two of them went into the opera house. The main room was full of guests, dressed in colorful costumes and masks. Everyone danced. Everyone sang.

"_Masquerade!" _their voices rang out._ "Paper faces on parade/  
__Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you."  
_

Colors swirled as the people danced. Yuuto was seen dancing with Satsuki, who was dressed in a beautiful, emerald green dress, decorated with silver sequins arranged in a floral pattern. Her face was covered with a green and silver mask. Yuuto was wearing black slacks with a green jacket, the exact color of Satsuki's dress. He wore black gloves and had a silver mask with green glitter.

Sorata and Arashi were a simple pair, but wonderful together. Arashi had donned a pale violet dress and white wrist gloves. Her mask was feathered, white and gold. Sorata wore a simple black suit and a mask just the opposite of Arashi's: black and gold.

Amongst the crowd, a cute couple was seen. Nekoi Yuzuriha, dressed in a crème colored gown with a light, buttery yellow gauze over layer, and a white mask decorated with a couple miniscule sunflowers, danced with her childhood friend, Nataku. The white-haired boy looked sharp in black slacks and a royal blue silk shirt with white gloved. His mask was white as well and styled in a Chinese fashion.

_  
"Flash of mauve. Splash of puce  
Fool and king, Ghoul and goose  
Green and black, Queen and priest  
Trace of rouge, Face of beast  
__Faces!"_

Dancers swirled around a couple of teenagers. The two Monou children, Fuuma and Kotori had just entered the room. Kotori wore a pale pink dress, frilly and decorated with black sequins shaped into a rose. Her long, caramel hair was tied partially back with a pink ribbon and she wore a pale pink mask that looked as though it was made of flower petals. She was looking around, supposedly for Shirou Kamui, who had invited her and her brother.

Fuuma, the male soprano in the operas, stood against a pillar with a flute of champagne. He was dressed in black leather pants and a black silk shirt. The top two buttons on his shirt were undone, showing off a black leather collar. His mask was simple: a white feathered mask. The young man was looking around as well, though didn't seem to be looking for anyone in particular.

"_Take your turn, take a ride," _the dancers sang,  
"_On the merry-go-round  
__In an inhuman race  
__  
Eye of gold, True is false  
__Who is who?  
__Curl of lip, Swirl of gown  
__Ace of hearts, Face of clown  
__Faces!_

_Drink it in, drink it up  
__Till you've drowned  
__In the light, In the sound  
__But who can name the face?_"

Kanoe entered the room, dressed in a slink black dress with slits high up her thighs. The neck was extremely low-cut, showing off her chest. Her neck was adorned with a large, beautiful black and red beaded necklace. A black mask decorated with red sequins covered her face. Her partner wore a simple black suit with a similarly decorated mask. He seemed to be more interested in the soprano's chest than dancing with her.

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning red  
__Masquerade! Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you  
__Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
__Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
__Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies  
__Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you  
__Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes  
__Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you._

"_What a night!"_ Karen sighed.

"_What a crowd!"_ Seiichirou smiled

"_Makes you glad! Makes you proud!"_ Yuuto said, twirling a smiling Satsuki around.

"_All the crème de la crème!"_ Sorata commented as he danced with Arashi..

"_Watching us and watching them,"_ Kanoe said, resisting the urge to slap the drooling idiot dancing with her.  
_  
"All our fears are in the past!"_ Hokuto sang, as she, Subaru, and Kamui came in.

"_Three months!"_ Sorata and Yuuto said in unison as they and their partners danced past each other

"_Of relief!"_ Fuuma said, seeing Kamui.

"_Of delight!"_ Kanoe added.

"_Of Elysian peace!"_ Sorata said, smiling at Arashi

"_And we can breathe at last!"_ Yuuto said.

"_No more notes!"_ Kanoe grinned.

"_No more ghost,"_ Fuuma said, taking a sip of his champagne.  
_  
"Here's to health!"_ Karen declared, raising a glass.

"_Here's a toast!"_ Seiichirou added. _"To a prosperous year!"_

"_To our friends who are here!"_ Yuuto said, indicating Seiichirou with respect.  
_  
"And may the splendor never fade!"_ Kanoe exclaimed.

"_What a blessed release!"_ Yuuto and Sorata proclaimed, taking a sip of their champagne.

"_And what a masquerade_!" Karen smiled.

Subaru looked around at the crowd of dancing people. The young man was dressed in leather pants and a black silk shirt, covered with a red trenchcoat. His hands were covered with black silk gloves and he wore a black cat mask that his sister had chosen to go along with her own. Hokuto was dressed in a black, asymmetrical, silk skirt that reached to her knee on the right and mid-thigh on the left, a red leather corset, and black opera gloves. Of course, she wore her black cat mask.

Hokuto had also designed Kamui's outfit for the masquerade dance. The young heir to the Magami fortune wore leather pants and a violet silk shirt that matched his eyes exactly. His long white coat had a pair of black bat wings attached and he wore a black bat mask on his face. He looked around and spotted a familiar face.

"Look over there," he told Subaru, taking his boyfriend's hand. "It's Lord Kuzuki and his son."

Subaru nodded. "Kakyou, right?"

Hokuto looked over. "Eyyyaaaaa!" she screeched. "What _is_ he wearing!"

The older of the Sumeragi twins stormed over to Kuzuki Kakyou and took him by the arm. The blonde looked at her with confused golden eyes. He blinked.

"You," Hokuto said. "Come with me."

"A-ano…" Kakyou hesitated.

Hokuto dragged him across the room over to her brother and Kamui. She paused to look at Subaru.

"I'm going to have him borrow some of your clothes," she said. Then, she led Kakyou away.

Subaru sweatdropped as Kakyou called pitifully for help. Kamui, on the other hand, couldn't resist laughing when he heard Hokuto's voice over the crowd:

"Can I braid your hair?"

"_Masquerade!"_ the crowd took their song up again._ "Paper faces on parade  
_"_Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you  
__Masquerade! Every face a different shade  
__Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you  
__Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads  
__Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you  
__Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds  
__Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you._"

The crowd suddenly split as another person made his appearance at the top of the stairs. An intimidating figure, dressed in tight leather pants and a crimson red silk shirt, the exact color of freshly spilled blood. A skull mask covered the top half of his face. The Phantom slowly descended the steps, a smirk playing across his lips.

"_Why so silent, good Messieurs?"_ he asked, his deep, rich voice filling the dead-silent room.  
"_Did you think that I had left you for good?"_

Hokuto came back into the room, dragging Kakyou (who now wore a powder blue, silk shirt, black slacks, and a pale-blue feathered mask) behind her, just as Kamui left to find a sword to keep the Phantom at bay. Subaru was frozen in place; his green eyes locked on the Phantom.

"_Have you missed me, good Messieurs?  
__I have written you an opera.  
__Here, I bring the finished score.  
__Don Juan Triumphant!"_

He threw a package at Sorata and Yuuto's feet. A few sheets of music slipped out of the package, revealing the title "Don Juan" written at the top in elegant, swirling handwriting. The Phantom smiled at the crowd as the room faded to black all around the people. Faded pink cherry blossom petals fell from nowhere.

"_Fondest greetings to you all," _the Phantom sang, his voice echoing.  
"_A few instructions just before rehearsal starts  
__Kanoe must be taught to act  
__Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage…"_

Kanoe let out an indignant snort. Fuuma began to snicker, until the Phantom turned to him.

"_Our Don Juan must go get laid," _the Phantom sneered.  
"_It's not right for him to be celibate."_

"Oh, burn," Fuuma smirked.

The Phantom ignored the younger man, turning to Sorata and Yuuto.

"_And my managers must learn that their place is in an office  
__Not the arts."_

Finally, as Sorata and Yuuto sputtered, the Phantom turned his piercing gaze on Subaru. Alook of longing in those eyes, he opened his mouth and continued.

"_As for our star, Young Subaru-kun..._  
_No doubt he'll do his best  
__It's true his voice is good he knows  
__Though should he wish to excel  
__He has much still to learn  
__If pride will let him return to me  
__His teacher…his teacher..."_

Subaru, captivated by the older man, took a step towards the Phantom. The Phantom offered a hand to the Sumeragi. Subaru reached to take it; just as the light from the now fading illusion caught the promise-ring Kamui had given him that he wore around his neck. The Phantom's eyes narrowed from behind his mask. He reached out and tore the ring from Subaru's neck.

"_Your chains are still mine!"_ he declared. "You belong to me!"

Kamui pushed through the crowd and charged towards the Phantom, one hand on the rapier he had retrieved. The Phantom chuckled, a look of amusement on his face. He stamped a foot against the floor, triggering a mechanism, which opened the trap door, and disappeared. Kamui leapt down the trap door, just before it closed.

Mirrors surrounded him. Reflections of himself filled his vision. There! The Phantom was on his left! Kamui swung out with his sword, but hit nothing but air. He saw the Phantom on his right and tried once more to strike, but once again failed. He turned around, and a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned once more to see Karen behind him.  
"Karen-san," Kamui said, as the red-haired woman led him out of the mirror room.

"Please, Kamui," Karen replied. "I know no more than anyone else."

"That's not true!"

"I'm serious, Kamui," the ballet mistress said, turning to Kamui. "The Phantom has been here for ten years, that's all any of us know. We, Aoki-san and I, don't know why he chose to come here. I'm just the woman he pays to be a messenger every so often."

Kamui nodded. "I understand."

"There have been rumors, though…"

Kamui looked at Karen. The red-haired woman looked wistful.

"What rumors?" he asked.

"Ten years ago, an infamous government assassin disappeared. This woman was the most feared assassin, powerful, and rumored to be quite lovely. However, in the winter ten years ago, her body was found in the snow. There was a hole in her chest, right where her heart was. The snow around her was bloodstained."

"What does…?" Kamui began.

"Her son has been missing ever since."

_

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! X3_ _Thanks to my friend, Satsuki for helping me with Satsuki and Yuzuriha'sdresses and for helping me come up with the line that the Phantom sang for Fuuma. Thanks to my cousin for helping with the bit with Kakyou. Now all of you enjoy visions of sexy guys in leather._

_**Duelist of the Sands: **I hope you liked this chapter. I know I sent you spoilers over e-mail, so relish the thoughts of what I am planning.  
__**Little Owl:** Yes, Hokuto is still a firm believer that Subaru and the Phantom belong together. And yes, SuKam is…ew. Really, I absolutely hate writing it. But Charon insisted, so…yeah.  
__**Jen: **Yes, restrain from gagging. I know it's horrible, but we all have to deal. At least for a couple more chapters. Yes. Foreshadowing. X3 Enjoy visions of guys in leather.  
__**MoongirlSelene99:** I'll drink to that statement! Viva SeixSu! 3  
__**Haunted Quill:** Thanks for shielding me! Here's an update for you1_


	6. Chapter Five

**_Author's Note:_ **_I sincerely apologize for the lack of updating from me. I've got a bunch of things to do this summer to prepare for college, so I'm afraid that a lot of my free time has been diminished. I do intend to eventually finish the fics I have in the works, but after that, I don't know what to say. I don't think that I will be writing a lot after I finish this fic, To Rewrite Destiny, and Ces Larmes Je Pleure. But anyway, again, I apologize for not updating.  
__**Warning: **Molestation! Really, actually, I should put that in as a guarantee. And if I haven't mentioned it before or if you haven't figured it out from previous chapters, this is sixteen-year-old Subaru and twenty-five-year-old Seishirou._

Chapter Five

Kamui gaped at the ballet mistress. Had Karen just dropped a hint at the Phantom's true identity? Could it be that the missing son of the deceased assassin was the Phantom of the Opera? No, it couldn't be. Someone would have figured it out a long time ago, if it were true. Then again, if it was true…could Subaru be in danger? One would think that the son of an assassin would learn tricks of the trade from his predecessor. If that were the case, and the Phantom was indeed the son of an assassin…

"Can you tell me more about this, Karen-san?" Kamui asked.

Karen looked around warily. "Not here."

_((Author is currently listening to her copy of the special edition Phantom of the Opera soundtrack "Music of the Night" and gods, Gerard Butler's voice is, in the words of SuperSeme Fuuma, "an eargasm".))_

Karen led Kamui to the one place she was absolutely sure that it was safe to talk of such things; her own room. She knew that the Phantom would never bother her here. Kamui saw, in the corner of the room, a collection of photographs and newspaper clippings. Upon closer inspection, he saw that they were from ten years previous. Sitting next to the newspaper clippings was an old stuffed bear.

"I was eighteen years old," Karen said. "I was living here to study ballet when my mother died. It was just after my mother's death and I had gone to buy flowers for her grave. It was a horribly cold winter and I was taking as many shortcuts back to the opera house as I could. By chance, I stumbled across the courtyard of an estate and that was where…"

"You were the one…?" Kamui asked.

Karen nodded. "I was the one who found the body. I had known the woman from seeing her and her son at the opera house a few times."

"But if you had seen her son," Kamui interrupted, "wouldn't you know if he were the Phantom?"

"I never forget a person's name, Kamui, but as for their face…unless I knew the person very well, I wouldn't be able to put two and two together."

"Oh," Kamui said.

"I had met her face-to-face before," Karen continued. "Though, never her son. I suppose he didn't care for people all too well.

"We had an open house the night before she was murdered. She came, without her son. She came up to me and introduced herself as Sakurazuka Setsuka, congratulated me on my performance, then went on. I remember…her perfume smelled like a mix of camellias and cherry blossoms. But I'm getting off subject."

"Please, continue," Kamui said, taking a seat.

Karen stepped over to the newspaper clippings. "I suppose it's strange that I would keep articles on the horrible sight I found myself standing before. But I knew Setsuka. And it wasn't just from the open house. I knew she was an assassin. I don't think she knew that I did. I don't think she had seen me that night when I had seen her kill. I remember she wore a beautiful white dress, but didn't seem to mind that it was covered in blood. In fact, I think she rather enjoyed the thought of the off-set crimson stain on the dress."

Karen handed a clipping to Kamui. There was a picture of Setsuka, before she was killed. She had been a beautiful woman; long black tresses and eyes the color of molten gold. She looked young, though Kamui read that she had been in her mid-thirties when she had died.

"Her son was not at the estate, when I went to report what I had seen," Karen said. "I thought it strange; I had seen him pick his mother up from the open house just the night before. He wasn't much younger than I, perhaps fifteen or so. He looked so much like his mother."

"And nobody knows what happened to him?" Kamui asked.

Karen shook her head. "Not a soul."

Kamui stared at the picture of the missing boy, Sakurazuka Seishirou. The picture itself was not in color, like the one of Setsuka, but from what Karen had told him, the Magami heir could picture it in color. He thought back to merely a half hour beforehand, when he had seen the Phantom for the first time. The man's face had been covered by a half-mask, so Kamui couldn't see his eyes clearly. All Kamui knew, was that the Phantom had black hair and that his half-smirk was hauntingly similar to the smirk on the lips of the boy in the photo.

"When did the Phantom first appear here?" Kamui asked.

"Some ten years ago, though still a few months after Setsuka's murder."

Kamui studied the photo again. Was there a slight possibility…?

* * *

That night, Subaru found it hard to sleep. His dreams were filled with the haunting smile of the Phantom and the older man's voice was impossible to get out of his head. When he didn't see the Phantom's smirk, Subaru could see his father's death at the hands of a mysterious person. Finally, wanting no more of these horrid nightmares, Subaru threw back the blankets and quietly slipped out of bed. Pulling on a jacket over his pajamas and picking up his shoes, the young man tiptoed out of his room and past the spot where Kamui dozed, just outside the door.

Subaru headed outside of the opera house and around to hail a cab. It was late, but he managed to find someone willing to take him to his destination; the cemetery where his parents were buried. Subaru pulled on his boots as the driver prepared for the trip. He didn't notice when a figure dressed in black rendered the driver unconscious and took his place.

"To the cemetery, please," Subaru said, getting in the vehicle.

((Author is silent for a few minutes, trying to think whether she set this fic in the 1800's or the 1900's. All is still. Thirty minutes pass as the author plays Mahjong until she can figure out a time setting.))

The loud whinny of a horse woke Kamui from his slumber. He started when he saw the door to Subaru's room opened and ran to it, fearing that the green-eyed boy was gone. And sure enough, he was. Kamui hurried over to the window to see an open carriage drive off. Inside it, sat the young Sumeragi boy.

"Subaru!"

Kamui ran out the room and down the stairs towards the stable, grabbing his sword on the way out. It was there that he ran into the regular carriage driver. The man was rubbing his head, where Kamui could see a large red bump under the man's thin, grey hair.

"Where did he go?" Kamui asked, hurriedly.

"The cemetery."

Kamui thanked the man quickly and jumped onto a horse. Holding tightly onto the reins, he urged the horse to go as fast as possible in the direction of the burial grounds. He would have to hurry to get there. That is, if the carriage did go to the cemetery as it was supposed to.

The carriage drove along the roads towards the cemetery, carrying the young singer in the back seat. Subaru looked out the window of the vehicle and watched as the snow covered trees went by. Words came to his mind and softly, slowly came from his mouth in a familiar melody.

"_In sleep he sang to me…  
__In dreams he came…  
__That voice which calls to me…  
__And speaks my name…"_

Subaru looked down into his lap as the carriage rode on. For several long minutes that felt like several long hours, the horses of the carriage pulled forward until, at last, they came to a halt at the cemetery gates. Subaru climbed out of the stagecoach and pulled his cloak around him as the night's chilly air brushed against his body.

"His Su-kun thought of everything and nothing," Subaru whispered as he slowly stepped through the cemetery. "His father promised him that he would send him the Angel of Music. His father promised him…"

_((Author's Note: Su-kun…how cute.))_

Subaru looked sadly through the cemetery. "His father promised him…"

A soft night breeze went through the maze of tombstones and statues. It made Subaru's long black bangs wave in his eyes. He closed his eyes for a short moment, recalling the windy night when he last saw his father. The man knew, somehow, that he was going to die. And so, he promised both his children that he would send them angelic guardians. Subaru and Hokuto had been very young; neither of them realized that this would be the last promise their father ever made them.

_"You were once my one companion,"_ Subaru softly whispered. His whisper turned from spoken words to a soft melody.  
_"You were all that mattered.  
__You were once a friend and father,  
__Then my world was shattered…"_

Subaru shivered in his cloak as a stronger wind blew against him. Continuing on, the boy's voice grew a little louder.

_"Wishing you were somehow here again,  
__Wishing you were somehow near…  
__Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed.  
__Somehow you would be here…_

_"Wishing I could hear your voice again,  
__Knowing that I never would  
__Dreaming of you won't help me to do,  
__All that you dreamed I could!"_

Hokuto had told Subaru the same when they first went to the opera house. Their father had been a good friend of the previous owner, Aoki Seiichirou's father, Ichirou. So, after their father's death, Ichirou brought Subaru and Hokuto to the Opera Populaire to study. Subaru had been hit harder by his father's death than his sister, mostly because he was the one who had stumbled upon their father's body the next morning. Hokuto had done everything she could to help him through, even though she, too, was very distraught.

_((Author's Note: I read somewhere that the name Seiichirou means "first son of Ichirou," so I figured that his father's name should be Ichirou. So, excuse me if you think I'm being unoriginal. I'm just being…lazy, I suppose, for not finding a better name.))_

Subaru continued though the cemetery, making his way to the eastern corner of the burial grounds, where the Sumeragi family tombs were located. Both his mother and father were buried there. He remembered coming to the family tombs with his father and Hokuto to pay annual visits to his mother's grave, though he had never known his mother, who had died in childbirth.

"_Passing bells and sculpted angels,"_ Subaru sang, taking in the bronze angels, whose faces were strewn with rain marks, making it look as though they cried.

"_Cold and monumental,  
__Seem, for you, the wrong companions;  
__You were warm and gentle…  
__Too many years fighting back tears,  
__Why can't the past just die?_

As he drew closer to his father's tomb, Subaru's voice grew in pitch. The empty cemetery echoed with his voice in the silent night.

"_Wishing you were somehow here again,  
__Knowing we must say good-bye!  
__Try to forgive, teach me to live,  
__Give me the strength to try!  
__No more memories, no more silent tears!  
__No more gazing across the wasted years!"_

Reaching his destination, Subaru knelt in front of the large tomb that stood before him. Inside, laid the stone caskets that held his parents' remains. He looked up towards the heavens for a brief moment, as if praying for the courage to say the last few words he yearned to say.

"_Help me say good-bye…"_ he begged, fighting back tears._ "Help me say…good-bye."_

Silence in return was the response. Subaru bowed before his family's tomb and silently worded a prayer. As he did so, a voice came to him.

_"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless," _the voice sang, soft. "_Yearning for my guidance…"_

"_Angel or father, friend or phantom?" _Subaru asked. _"Who is it this, staring."_

"_Have you forgotten your angel?" _came the reply.

"_Angel oh, speak," _Subaru said, entranced by the voice,_ "what endless longings, echo in this whisper?"_

"_Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze…"_

"_Wildly, my mind beats against you,"_ Subaru whispered,_ "yet the soul obeys…_

"_You resist, yet your soul obeys..." _the other voice sang.

The gates of the Sumeragi family tomb slowly swung open as Subaru climbed the small flight of stairs towards it. A new melody arose as Subaru and the voice sang together. Their voices combined in a hauntingly familiar duet.

"_Angel of music, I denied you, turning from true beauty,"_ Subaru sang.

"_Angel of music, my protector, come to me, strange angel…"_

At the same time, the mysterious voice, deep and alluring, sang words that different only a little:

"_Angel of music, you deny me, turning from true beauty…_

_Angel of music, do not shun me, come to you strange angel."_

Subaru stood just in front of the tomb. A lit torch inside gave off a warm orange glow, which reflected off Subaru's pale skin. The boy hesitated before the open gates. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he felt as if this was a mistake; that something here was wrong.

However, Subaru was drawn into the tomb by the voice's call.

"_I am your Angel of Music…"_ it beckoned him._ "Come to me, Angel of Music."_

Subaru stepped inside and the gates shut behind him. A shadow moved to his right and Subaru was drawn into the arms of the man whose voice he had heard. There was a familiar feel to the man's embrace, but Subaru could not put his finger on it. The man drew Subaru as close to his body as possible and turned the boy around to face him.

Subaru let out a small gasp. The man's face was partially hidden behind half a mask. Golden eyes looked deep into frightened green ones. The man gave a small smirk.

"You belong to me, Subaru-kun," the Phantom purred. "To me and only to me."

_((Author is tied to her chair with ten feet up duct tape. You should all thank her sister, Ootori, for this. For she is the only reason that Koichi is not in bed at this moment.))_

Subaru tried to escape the older man's grip, but the Phantom's grasp was nearly impossible to break. The Phantom held tightly to Subaru, pinning him to the wall of the tomb. His hips brushed against Subaru's, causing the younger man to gasp out loud. The Phantom's predatory smirk returned, as if he enjoyed the way Subaru cried out. He took both of Subaru's slim wrists in one hand and allowed the other to wander over the boy's body.

"N-no…!" Subaru moaned.

"You're mine, Subaru-kun," the silky voice of the Phantom whispered into Subaru's ear. "_My_ Subaru-kun."

The Phantom's hand found its way under the shirt that Subaru was wearing. The young Sumeragi shivered as the older man's hand ran along the skin of his chest. He let out a choked cry and struggled against the Phantom.

"LET HIM GO!"

The Phantom turned to see none other than Shirou Kamui rush up on a horse. The Magami heir jumped from his horse and unsheathed his sword.

_((Author's Note: Just to let you know. It's not the Shinken. Duelist of the Sands stole it from Kamui, so the poor boy had to go get himself a cheap broad sword.))_

The Phantom released Subaru, who fell to his knees, breathing deeply. Golden eyes darkening with abhorrence towards the younger man, the Phantom left the tomb and headed towards Kamui. He pulled out a sword of his own and faced Kamui. Their swords flashed in the light of the moon and the torch that was lit inside the tomb. Subaru could only watch from where he kneeled, just inside the tomb where his family lay at rest.

The Phantom advanced on Kamui, pushing the violet-eyed boy towards a grave marker. Kamui tripped, but regained his balance; rolling backwards and jumping to his feet. The two continued to fight. The Phantom's sword lashed out suddenly, though, slicing Kamui's left arm. Kamui cried out in pain, but didn't hesitate to keep fighting. In fact, he pushed the Phantom backwards and attacked. The tip of Kamui's sword hit the mask on the Phantom's face, knocking it off as the point slashed the older man's face.

The Phantom cried out and pressed a hand to the right side of his face, covering his eye, from which blood now flowed. The older man fell, pain nearly blinding him completely. Kamui huffed and raised his sword.

"Kamui, stop!" Subaru exclaimed. "You've won! That's enough!"

Still panting, Kamui looked from Subaru to the Phantom, who did not look up at all. The violet-eyed boy's gaze went back to Subaru. He put his sword back in its sheath and reached a hand out to Subaru. The two of them left, getting onto Kamui's horse and riding out of the cemetery.

The Phantom stood with his hand still over his eye. Crimson blood seeped between his fingers, running down the back of his hand.

"This isn't finished, Shirou Kamui," he snarled. "Subaru-kun will be mine."

With those words, the Phantom turned and headed away. His mask lay in the snow, broken into two. But that didn't matter. Something had to be done about his eye. And quickly. Heading back towards the carriage, the Phantom took his sword and cut one of the horses loose. He climbed onto its back and directed it towards town, to the nearest infirmary.

_Author's Note: There. An update. Be grateful. I don't know when I'll be able to update this next. I'm looking for a job and getting ready for college. Fic updates will probably be rather sporadic for a while._

_**Purrrin:** I'm not going to spoil anyone by telling them about how this is destined to end. So, all you can do is hope right now about the SeiSu factor in this story. But feel appreciated; the SeixSu bit in this chapter was written especially for you.  
__**Duelist of the Sands:** Yes, I did blame you for Kamui having to fight with a cheap broad sword. You stole his Shinken back in chapter three (I think it was that chapter). But anyway. I'm glad you liked that bit with "Our Don Juan must go get laid." It took me a while to figure out what to have the Phantom say to Fuuma.  
__**Tanuki-dono:** Thank you for the compliment, imouto! I'm glad you like this fic so much. And to think, I wasn't ever intending to write much more than the first two chapters. But everyone loved it so much; I didn't want to disappoint y'all.  
__**Chenya: **I'm so sorry about the SxK. I swear, it was not my idea. ((points to Charon)) It's all Charon's idea! ALL CHARON! But at least you liked the masquerade and the KakyouxHokuto bit. Yes, idolize the SeixSu. IDOLIZE IT! ((is smacked with a biology textbook)) OW! ((rubs head)) But anyways. Oh, yes. The Point of No Return. Koichi's excuse to put in lots of angst and UST. ((plots))  
__**Subaru's Voice:** Agh. Damn it. Why does everyone suspect they're going to dislike the ending? I'm telling you, I won't disappoint my fellow SxS fans! By now, you've seen the movie, right? What do you think? Thanks for the review! ((huggle))  
__**MoongirlSelene99:** Than you for the review and you're welcome for the review. If you ever need help with your fic, just drop me an e-mail.  
__**Jen:** I'm glad you liked it! The leather pants still make me drool. I've gone through four drool buckets. As for the whole "Don Juan must go get laid," Satsuki-chan from our X chat helped out with that. Sorta. I came up with it, but she did help. I love you, too. Now imagine more boys/men in leather pants.  
__**HauntedQuill:** ((plays in the sakura petals)) … ((smirks)) Do you like sakura, lit— ((Aquaria comes in with a mallet))  
__Aquaria- ((thwacks Koichi with Mallet of Doom)) Don't you dare impersonate, Sei-chan, Koichi!  
__Koichi- ((swirly eyes)) Eeeeehhhhhhhhh……?  
__Aquaria- Koichi thanks you for your wondiferous review, Haunted Quill-san. But as she is currently indisposed of at the moment, she cannot thank you in person.  
__Koichi- Ooohh…….inverted penta…star…thing…ies…. ((loses consciousness))_


	7. Chapter Six

_**Author's Note:** I'm trying to get this done, I swear. No promises on when the next update is. Like I said, I've got college coming up, plus I'm actively seeking a job, so I find myself lacking time to boot up my computer and work on fics.  
**Author's Note2: **If you haven't heard the Phantom of the Opera in French, you haven't heard a true eargasm. drools  
**Warning:** Uh…lemme get back to you on that._

Chapter Six

"Subaru, come out of there!" Hokuto said, knocking on her brother's door.

No answer came, though she could hear her younger twin moving around on the bed. She gave an exasperated sigh. Things had been like this for a couple of days. Ever since Subaru's visit to the cemetery, he had locked himself in his room, flat-out refusing to open the door for anything; he turned down offers of food, company, and whatnot. Hokuto was beginning to get very worried for her brother.

"Subaru, please?" she asked.

Still no reply from within the room. Pouting softly, Hokuto turned on her heel and was prepared to leave, when Subaru pulled his bedroom door open and stepped out. The older twin spun around and put her arms around her brother.

"Subaru, finally!" Hokuto cried. "We were so worried about you! You haven't left the room in days, you haven't eaten, and judging by your eyes, you haven't slept much, either!"

Subaru sighed. "No, I guess I haven't."

"What's wrong, Subaru? Why lock yourself away like that?"

"I don't know," Subaru replied, running a hand through his mussed hair. "Things have just been…strange lately, I suppose."

"But why does that mean you have to starve yourself for two days?" Hokuto asked, pouting. She took her brother's hand. "I worry about you, Subaru. You've always done things like this after bad things happen. After Father died, I was afraid that you were going to die right after him. You hid yourself for days, didn't eat, and didn't sleep. It was so bad; to the point where you got sick."

Subaru was silent, remembering the events after his father's death. He had shut himself in his room for nearly a week, doing exactly as he had been doing for the past couple of days. Even when he had first fallen ill, he hadn't let Hokuto or one of the nurses come in to check on him.

"Subaru, please, take care of yourself," Hokuto said. "I know you're having trouble these days. I know. Please, don't force yourself to face them alone. I'm here for you."

She hugged her brother tightly before letting go. She turned away.

"I'll go get something light for you to eat," she added before walking off. "Don't go anywhere."

"Yes, Hokuto-chan," Subaru said.

* * *

As she stood in the kitchen, making a light stew for her brother, Hokuto felt as though she was being watched. Looking around her, she saw nothing, but the feeling remained. Slowly reaching over, Hokuto grabbed a knife from the counter and held it tightly. The feeling of being watched grew stronger as she stood, gripping the knife. Whipping around, Hokuto let out a cry. 

"You!" she exclaimed.

The Phantom stood before her. He was in his usual dress, though without the mask, for over the right side of his face was a bandage. The bandage covered mainly his right eye, Hokuto saw.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The Magami boy told you of our fight, didn't he?"

"Only a short story," Hokuto replied. "'Saw Subaru leave, followed, found him at the cemetery being molested by the Phantom, fought the Phantom and brought Subaru back.'"

"To the point, isn't he?" the Phantom asked.

"I suppose. But he was really upset and never gave any more details than that."

"Well, to explain the bandage. His sword struck my eye. It's now blind. The doctors did what they could."

"I'm so sorry," Hokuto said. "What are you going to do now?"

"Well, first off, I'll have to learn to get around with no depth perception," the Phantom replied.

"And your opera?"

"Don't worry, everything will continue as planned."

Hokuto nodded. "That's good."

"How is Subaru-kun?"

"He's locked himself up for the past couple of days, but I got him to finally open the door. I'm going to go take this stew to him as soon as it's done."

"I see," the Phantom said.

"Hokuto-chan?" a voice called from outside the kitchen. Hokuto identified it as Kamui's. Apparently, so did the Phantom.

"Se—!" Hokuto began, but the Phantom had left already.

Kamui opened the door to the kitchen. "Hokuto, there you are!"

"Yeah," Hokuto said, glad that Kamui hadn't come in before the Phantom had the chance to escape. "I've been making something for Subaru to eat."

"Oh, he's finally come out of his room, then?" Kamui asked.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe he did that to us," the Magami heir said. "He really worried me."

"He does that when he's really upset. He's done it a couple of times. Example; when Father died."

"Oh, yes," Kamui said. "I remember that."

"Just give him some time, Kamui," Hokuto said.

"Whatever."

Hokuto spooned some stew into a bowl and put it on a tray with a glass of water. She picked up the tray and headed out of the kitchen with it. Kamui watched the elder Sumeragi twin leave, then got a bowl and helped himself to the stew.

* * *

A week and a half later, everyone was preparing for the production of the Phantom's opera, _Don Juan._ The leads, Fuuma and Subaru, were practicing their parts while the dancers were doing their dance in the background, with Karen showing them the steps. Everything was going well so far. There were no problems with the casting; the Phantom had apparently done his research to find the best parts for everyone. 

Kamui was a bit apprehensive about the upcoming opera, however. It was the Phantom's own work, so of course the man would be coming to see the first showing. And with Subaru as the lead, it was even more enticing. Kamui figured that with the chances of the Phantom showing up being so high, he might want to bring in security, in case the Phantom tried anything.

The young Magami heir left the auditorium and went up to Yuuto and Sorata's office. Knocking on the door, he heard Sorata ask him to come in. Kamui opened the door and went inside the office. Sorata sat at his desk, doodling on a piece of scrap paper. Upon inspection, Kamui saw that the older boy was draw a rough sketch of Arashi, one of the dancers in the ballet corps. He sweatdropped; Sorata really wasn't anywhere close to being artistic. He'd just leave it at that.

"What do you think?" Sorata asked, holding the doodle up.

_Well, there goes that idea,_ Kamui thought. "It looks…nice."

"Really?" Sorata asked, excitedly. "Nee-chan will just love this, right?"

"Uh…yeah," Kamui said. "Ne, Sorata."

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried about the opera. I have a strong feeling that the Phantom will show up and possibly try something."

"Oh, have you seen Nee-chan in her dress for the new opera?" Sorata asked, ignoring Kamui's worries. "She looks absolutely divine!"

Kamui blinked. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Yuuto standing behind him.

"Here, Kamui," the blonde said. "Why don't you talk to me, instead?"

"Thank you, Yuuto," Kamui sighed.

"Don't mind him," Yuuto told Kamui. "He's been like this ever since Arashi-chan agreed to go to dinner with him."

"I see."

"Now, you were saying something about the Phantom?" Yuuto asked.

"Yes," Kamui said. "I think we should up security. I have a feeling that the Phantom will be coming to the performance of his opera. And I suspect that the opera might be a trap for Subaru."

"So, you want me to bring in the police?"

"Yes. We know that the Phantom is dangerous and it seems that he won't stop at trying to get a hold of Subaru. He's gone to killing people, Yuuto. I know he's the one behind Shiyuu Kusanagi's death."

"Yes, yes. That was quite a shocker!" Yuuto said. "Right in the middle of a performance."

"That's not all," Kamui continued. "I believe that the Phantom is also the one who ruined Kanoe's image during _Il Mutou._"

"Ah, the spray that ruined her voice for that performance."

"Yes."

Yuuto nodded. "I shall see what I can do, Kamui. Trust me, we'll make sure that the Phantom doesn't harm anyone."

Kamui thanked Yuuto and stood to leave. As he walked out of the room, he saw Sorata now coloring the drawing of Arashi he had made. Kamui shook his head. Sorata was a hopeless case.

* * *

While Kamui and Yuuto were making plans for security around the Opera Populaire, the Phantom was making plans of his own. Despite what Kamui may think, there was already a great flaw in his plan, which the Phantom had known. And it all came down to one particular part in the Phantom's opera; the title character, Don Juan. 

It was known that Monou Fuuma would be playing the part of the Don, but what wasn't known was that the Phantom himself would also be playing the part. In his lair, he had an exact duplicate of the costume which Fuuma would wear, with thanks to Hokuto for sewing it. So, the Phantom's plans weren't exactly unknown; Hokuto knew of them. And one other person knew about them.

The Phantom looked upwards at the ceiling of his lair. Above him was the basement of the opera house, where small shrines to families sat. Subaru and Hokuto had one dedicated to their father, who had died nearly eight years ago, murdered at his home. He remembered that night; he remembered it quite clearly, for he had been the one who had killed the father of the Sumeragi twins. Of course, he never intended to tell either Subaru or Hokuto about that.

He knew that, at the present moment, Subaru was singing on stage. From the vents that led from the stage to his lair, the Phantom could hear Subaru's voice resonate. The sound made his heart soar and yet a pain ran through his body. Hearing the boy's voice for some reason made him feel…sad, he supposed. He couldn't quite figure out the feelings he had for the boy. He had grown up in a household where feelings weren't often discussed or taught.

"Subaru-kun…" he whispered. "The things you do to me…"

With those words hanging in the air, the Phantom went about finishing his preparations for the opera. There was still much to do before the performance of _Don Juan _could begin. And there were only a couple days to complete preparations.

* * *

The day of the performance of _Don Juan_ had arrived. Subaru was in the dress his sister had created for the part. Why he kept getting female roles, Subaru did not know. Whatever the reason, it always made him feel so uncomfortable. He sat at the windowsill, looking out over the city. Kamui entered the room and approached the younger boy. Subaru turned to him, his crystal-clear emerald eyes full of sadness and worry. 

"Kamui," he whispered. "Don't make me do this. It scares me. Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me. I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go. What I once used to dream I now dread. If he finds me it will never end…" Sadness filled Subaru's voice as he continued, this time, singing in tone just above a whisper. "_And he'll always be there singing songs in my head. He'll always be there singing songs in my head."_

Kamui put his hand on Subaru's cheek, caressing it gently. "_You said yourself. He is nothing but a man. Yet while he lives, he will haunt us til we're dead._"

"_Twisted every way what answer can I give?" _Subaru asked, fighting back tears.  
"_Am to risk my life to win the chance to live?  
Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice?  
Do I become his prey, do I have any choice?  
He kills without a thought; he murders all that's good.  
I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could.  
Oh, god if I agree what horrors wait for me  
In this, the Phantom's opera?"_

Kamui leaned forward and pressed a small kiss to Subaru's forehead. Then he looked into the younger boy's eyes; amethyst meeting emerald. "_Subaru, Subaru, don't think that I don't care. But every hope and every prayer rests on you now."_

Kamui cupped Subaru's face in his hands and kissed him gently but thoroughly. The two of them sat at the windowsill like that for a few moments, just with their lips pressed together. Then Kamui broke the kiss and pulled Subaru close into a tight embrace.

_I'll protect you, Subaru,_ he thought. _Like when we were kids. I'll always protect you._

* * *

Down beneath the opera house, the Phantom pulled on the new black mask which Hokuto had given him. It was exactly identical to the one she had made for Monou Fuuma, the teen playing Don Juan. As he looked into the small mirror that hung on the wall, words came to him. 

"_Seal my fate tonight,"_ he sang.  
"_I hate to have to cut the fun short.  
But the joke's wearing thin.  
Let the audience in.  
Let my opera begin!"_

With that, he headed away from the home he had created for himself underneath the Opera Populaire, but not before fingering a newspaper clipping. The Phantom walked away as the clipping fell. The headline read "Assassin's Son Missing."

He smirked to himself. With this performance of _Don Juan,_ he would be free. His goal will have been achieved and he could leave his life here behind. It was high time he returned to his past. He, Sakurazuka Seishirou, after this day, would leave behind this false identity and return to his position as the Sakurazukamori; the position he received years ago, on the night when his mother died by his own hand. Literally.

* * *

The opera had begun. The audience sat in their seats in the auditorium. All eyes were on the stage. This opera, set in Spain, was a change to the Opera Populaire. Nothing quite like _Don Juan_ had ever been performed in the opera house before now. 

Unbeknownst to the audience, the police mingled among them. Yuuto had kept his word to Kamui and had brought in half the police force in case the Phantom did make an appearance. Kamui sat up in Box Five with Sorata and Yuuto, keeping his eye on the stage at all times. If there was even the slightest sign of the Phantom, he would gesture to the police and they would storm the stage.

So far, everything was going smoothly. The chorus stood on the stage.

"_Here the sire may serve the ham,  
Here the master takes his meat!  
Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat."_

Kamui could see Monou Kotori among the singers. Kotori noticed him watching and flashed him a smile as she sang. The Magami heir gave a soft smile in return then returned his gaze to the front of the stage, where Subaru sat for the beginning of this act. In the background, the chorus continued to sing, with Kanoe's voice rising above the others.

"_Poor young maiden!"_ the chorus sung of Subaru's character, Aminta. (1)  
"_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets  
You will have to pay the bill  
Tangled in the winding sheets!  
_

_Serve the meal and serve the maid!  
Serve the master so that  
When tables, plans, and maids are laid  
Don Juan triumphs once again!"_

Fuuma came on stage along with the one chosen to act as his counterpart. Segawa Keiichi looked almost identical to Fuuma (2), save for his blonde hair, which for this opera, had been covered with a black wig. The two teens were dressed similarly, to fit the characters of Don Juan and Passarino. Fuuma opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Passarino, faithful friend,  
Once again, recite the plan!"_

Keiichi replied:

"_Your young guest believes I'm you—  
I, the master, you the man."_

Fuuma stepped off to the side, tilted his head slightly and continued in his deep, warm voice.

"_When you mean, you wore my cloak  
She could not have seen you face.  
She believes she dined with me  
In her master's borrowed place!_

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,  
Stealing what in truth is mine  
When it's late  
And modesty starts to mellow with the wine…"_

_"You come home!"_ Keiichi said.  
_"I use your voice,  
Slam the door like crack of doom!"_

Fuuma gave a slight grin._ "I shall say  
Come hide with me!  
Where or where?  
Of course my room!"_

_"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"_ Keiichi sang.

Fuuma removed the hat, cloak, and sword from his person and handed them to Keiichi, who took them as the script prompted him to.

_"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword,"_ Fuuma told him  
_"Conquest is assured  
If I do not forget myself and laugh!"_

Fuuma let out a dark chuckled and exited the stage. Sweeping past the red curtain that separated the stage and the back room, the teenager stepped into the shadow. Waiting for him was a dark haired man; the Phantom. Fuuma saw him and flashed him a smirk.

"Yo, Sei," he said, nonchalantly.

"Are you ready for me to take over?" Seishirou asked.

"Go on," the teenager replied. "Take your Sumeragi. Just remember your end of the bargain."

Seishirou nodded, readjusting the mask over his face. "You'll have the Magami heir by the end of the night."

With those words, Seishirou turned towards the curtain, waiting for the cue for him to make his appearance on stage.

_**

* * *

Author's Note:** Yup, yup. Another update and a sort of cliffhanger. But yes. I am now referring to Seishirou as, well…Seishirou. And yes, Fuuma knew who the Phantom was the whole time. I have a feeling that the two of them are secret fuck-buddies._

_**Sapadu:** I put what molestation I could in. You know Kamui. He has this little complex where he must interrupt Seishirou when he's having fun. He did the same in To Rewrite Destiny.  
**Soulreciever: **See, this is why I can't listen to the soundtrack or watch the movie without laughing like a maniac. Whenever I see the movie, I see Seishirou as the Phantom, Subaru as Christine, Hokuto as Meg, Kamui as Raoul, etc. I just can't stop laughing. My mom is pretty certain I've lost my marbles. And don't worry, I'm not writing anything overly naughty for this fic. I may do lime, but I'm not sure. Definitely no lemon; I've got three of those to be writing and I only rated this fic "T," so, no naughty stuff.  
**Kakyou-Luverx:** I suppose I'll have to be watching for you under a different name? I heard about you being kicked off and all. I'll still watch for you and I'll be certain to dedicate something to you in the near future. Go on, watch the movie for the umpteenth time. Blame me. Drool over Gerard-sama.  
**Subaru's Voice: **I'll have to take your word on that, Janeru. I've never seen the play. It hardly ever comes up to the Portland/Vancouver area. T.T Thanks for the review and I hope you're able to write again soon! 3  
**Purrrin:** You're very, very welcome! I'm glad you're excited about this fic and I hope you continue reading until the end! Trust me, the end is coming up rather soon. Thankies for the review, hon!_  
**_Duelist of the Sand:_**_ Yeah, I'll probably be e-mailing you when I update from now on. I just don't update often enough, do I?  
**MoongirlSelene99:** Thanks for the review. Oh? Writer's block? I usually just read a lot of smut fics, so unless you do that, I dunno.  
**SuperSeme Fuuma:** Yes, I updated! And again just now! Aren't you proud of me? Don't get images of the Hanson brothers in my head. I may just have to commit suicide.  
_

1. I actually looked this up. Aminta is the name of the character in _Don Juan_ that Christine/Subaru plays.

2. If you don't believe me there, take a picture of Keiichi and compare it to a picture of Fuuma. It's eerie just how alike they look.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Author's Note:** Yay. This chapter gives me a reason to write plenty of UST between Seishirou and Subaru. ((poses like Hokuto)) Ohohohohohohoho!  
**Warning: **UST and…um…I don't want to spoil it.  
**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I own it? No. I don't own any of the CLAMP characters nor do I own the lyrics. I never will unless I win the lottery and buy it. At least buy Subaru and Seishirou. Oh, the things I would do._

Chapter Seven

Seishirou stood just behind the curtain. He could hear Subaru's voice resonating throughout the auditorium.

_"No thoughts within her head,  
But thoughts of joy," _the Sumeragi boy sang.  
_"No dreams within her heart  
But dreams of love."_

Seishirou closed his eyes, listening to the echoing note that Subaru sang. A pang of sadness his heart. Yet he didn't have time to dwell on his feelings for Subaru; for Keiichi called out.

"Master?"

Drawing back the curtains, Seishirou stepped onto the stage, his face covered by mask and cloak. He approached Keiichi.

_"Passarino," _he sang softly,  
_"Go away  
For the trap is set  
And waits for its prey…"_

Keiichi bowed and left the stage. He parted the curtain and found himself face-to-face with Monou Fuuma. His hazel eyes widened in confusion. He looked at Fuuma for a moment, then behind him and back to the older teen.

"Monou-sempai?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"Shhh," Fuuma replied. "It's okay."

Keiichi blinked. Fuuma smirked and tilted his head, listening to the singing that came through the curtains.

* * *

Seishirou removed the cloak from his body, casting it aside as he sang. 

_"You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which til now  
Has been silent  
Silent…"_

He looked at Subaru, who looked back. The boy's eyes looked frightened, though he made no move to announce that the Phantom had taken Fuuma's place as Don Juan.

_"I have brought you,"_ Seishirou continued.  
_"That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me  
Dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided…"_

Subaru watched the older man, as script prompted, knowing that he should give Kamui the signal to send in the police force. However, the rich, velvety voice of the man known as the Phantom kept Subaru frozen in place, captivated. He couldn't take his eyes off the older man as he sang.

"_Past the point of no return  
No backward glanced  
Our games of make-believe are at an end…"_

As he sang, Seishirou approached Subaru. The boy stood, caught in the spell of the other man's voice.

"_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend…"_

Seishirou took Subaru in his arms and pulled him close. The Sumeragi closed his eyes, stiffening at the older man's touch. Seishirou ran his hand down the boy's side and over his thighs.

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul?"_ he sang.  
"_What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

Subaru felt Seishirou's tongue against his earlobe at the last line and broke away, breathing heavily. Seishirou gave a smirk and continued to sing.

"_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secret will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?"_

Subaru hesitated for a moment. He was uncomfortable now. With the Phantom playing Don Juan, it gave the older man all the opportunity to put his hands over him. Subaru knew the older man wanted him and that he would do anything to have him

Then, Subaru remembered that first time he had gone down to the Phantom's underground lair. The older man had been so…subtly seductive to say the least. And when the Phantom had kissed him…Subaru remembered the sensation of warmth and fulfilled desire that filled his body.

"_You have brought me," _Subaru sang,  
"_To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence…"_

Subaru took a deep breath. The intense gaze of the older man was even more intimidating than before. The Phantom's right eye, which had been slashed in the swordfight over a week ago in the cemetery, was a blind white. And Subaru felt that it was his fault the older man had sustained the injury.

"_I have come here," _Subaru continued.  
"_Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided…"_

Subaru looked at the audience. Everyone seemed entranced by the performance, their eyes locked onto the two men on the stage. Subaru looked up and caught Kamui's amethyst eyes. The heir to the Magami fortune was upset; it was obvious that he knew the Phantom was on stage with Subaru. So why didn't he send the police to flood the stage?

"_Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion play has now at least begun…"_

Both Subaru and Seishirou began to head towards the constructed staircase that led up to the bridge of the scene. Lifting up one side of the skirt that he wore (oh, how he disliked being in drag), Subaru ascended the stairs, watching the Phantom do the same on the other side.

"_Past all thought of right or wrong," _Subaru continued, as he climbed.  
"_One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Both on the bridge, Subaru and the Phantom approached each other, keeping eye contact as they crossed to the center of the bridge. Seishirou's heart was pounding; no more than Subaru's was racing in both fright and hidden desire. Gold and crystal white locked on emerald, the two of them were mere feet away from one another, both singing.

"_Past the point of no return  
The final threshold…"_

Seishirou took Subaru in his arms as they stood on the bridge. Subaru's heart pounded in his chest at the close proximity and he wanted to both tear away from the older man and press himself closer. This man that held him had caused so much grief, yet Subaru felt such a connection to him.

Seishirou turned Subaru around so that they were both facing the same way and pressed his hands to Subaru's side and ran them along the boy's body in soft, sensual movements.

"_The bridge is crossed,"_ they sang.  
"_So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return."_

Dancers below them copied their dance. The sensual movement of the flowing ballet that had been choreographed for this opera appealed to the audience, who seemed in a captivated trance.

Seishirou held Subaru close, burying his face in the soft curve of the younger man's neck. Subaru closed his eyes, letting go of everything and just relaxing into the embrace of the other man. The two of them stayed like that for a moment. Seishirou could feel Subaru's heart still racing beneath his hands.

Subaru himself was thinking about how it felt to be this close to the Phantom, to the man who had caused his so much trouble and yet brought so much longing into Subaru's heart. As he thought, he realized just how well the two of them seemed to go together.

_I think…_ Subaru thought. _I think that I…_

"_Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime,"_ Seishirou sang softly into Subaru's ear.  
_Lead me, save me from my solitude…  
Say you want me  
With you here, beside you…"_

Subaru broke away from Seishirou's grip, realizing what the older man was singing. They were the exact words that Subaru had sung to Kamui after the disaster of _Il Mutou_. Seishirou's gaze fixated on Subaru through the holes in the black mask that covered his face.

Up in the balcony, Kamui had also realized what the Phantom was singing. It infuriated him, but he still couldn't move to send in the police.

_"Anywhere you go, let me go, too,"_ Seishirou sang.  
_"Subaru-kun, that's all I ask of…"_

Subaru cut him off, reaching up and ripping the black mask from Seishirou's face. The older man's eyes widened, but the audience, Kamui, and the police had already seen his face. The gash from the fight was still healing, but that wasn't what shocked Subaru. The last time Subaru had removed the Phantom's mask, there had been a horrible disfiguration on the right side of the older man's face. Now, aside from the gash, Seishirou's face was completely unscarred.

_((Author's Note: What? You didn't actually think I'd really disfigure Sei-chan's beautiful face, did you? ((pokes Duelist of the Sands)) Told you.))_

Seishirou quickly searched for a way out of the predicament. He didn't want anyone to recognize him and with so many people looking, there was bound to be someone who realized who he was. And Kamui did recognize him. The Magami heir immediately sent the order to storm the stage and police broke through the doors of the auditorium.

Holding tightly to Subaru, Seishirou pulled out a dagger and cut a rope, which helped hold up the chandelier. Then he kicked a mechanism that sprung a trapdoor in the bridge. He and Subaru fell through it and down the hole in the stage that was hidden by the cloth fire.

"SUBARU!" Kamui screamed.

There was a loud crack. Everyone looked upwards and saw the chandelier beginning to fall. Screams filled the auditorium as everyone scrambled out of their seats and headed out of the opera house. Kamui climbed down a rope to the stage in a hurry to try to find a way to follow Subaru and the Phantom. On stage, Monou Kotori was caught by a broken piece of the bridge that had fallen on the skirt of her dress. Her brother, Fuuma, looked on with an uncaring expression on his face. Kamui ran past both of these two.

Kotori managed to get unstuck, but not before the chandelier came too close to her. She screamed as it descended on her, crushing her frail body beneath its weight. Blood ran across the stage and Fuuma blinked. For a moment, he looked shocked at his sister's messy death.

"Oh, I am not cleaning that up," he said, jumping off the stage as it began to catch fire.

Backstage, Kamui ran into Karen and Hokuto. Keiichi was with them and they were headed for the exit. Kamui caught up with them and grabbed Karen by the arm.

"You know where they went," he said. "Take me to them!"

Karen paused and looked at Hokuto. The elder Sumeragi twin sighed.

"Go on," she said. "Take him and let Subaru choose."

Kamui blinked. Karen nodded and led Kamui away. Hokuto and Keiichi continued to the back exit of the opera house. Once outside, Hokuto went around the opera house and snuck back in through an entrance that a select few knew about.

* * *

Seishirou held tightly to Subaru's wrist, leading the boy through the catacombs of the opera house. A torch was in his other hand, lighting the way. There was a scowl on his face and Subaru looked quite uncomfortable. 

_((Author's Note: Screw the original. I'm going for creative liberties.))  
_  
"I'm sorry," Subaru said as they rushed through the labyrinth. "I shouldn't have…I'm sorry!"

"I didn't want anyone to see," the older man said. "Not then." He stopped and turned to Subaru. "Have you realized what you've done, Subaru-kun?"

Subaru looked down at his feet. "I…I'm sorry."

Seishirou rolled his eyes, irritated. "Come on."

He once again began to drag Subaru through the labyrinth, towards his underground home.

"I've spent ten years trying to keep away from those people," Seishirou said. "Half of the police force has been looking for me for just as long."

"Why?" Subaru asked.

Seishirou laughed. "Why? You even have to ask, Subaru?"

Subaru blinked.

"I killed my own mother. They've been searching for me ever since. You should know. Your father was the chief officer on the case."

"My…father…?" Subaru asked.

Images of Subaru's past came to his mind. He had been only six years old when the case first opened and Sumeragi Nohiro had been assigned to the case. Nohiro had been working on the case for a year when he had been murdered. The murder had been witnessed by only one person; Nohiro's own son, Subaru. But the perpetrator had been hidden well in the shadows and Subaru hadn't seen the man's face.

"The police are looking for me," Seishirou said. "But so are they."

"They?" Subaru asked.

"My fiancée and her parents," he said. "Yoshimoto Kanoe."

_((Author's Note: Don't kill me, kill my sister. She's the one who suggested Kanoe.))_

Subaru's jaw dropped. "Kanoe! Kanoe's your fiancée!"

"Please," Seishirou said, cringing. "Don't say that."

They continued through the maze of the underground and finally reached the lake. Seishirou and Subaru got into the little rowboat on the lake's surface. Seishirou took the long wooden pole and began to push the boat through the water. Within a few minutes, the two of them reached Seishirou's home. Seishirou pushed the boat next to the small pier and lifted Subaru out of the boat.

"Subaru-kun," he said, setting the boy down. "For the last few years, since I began to teach you, I've felt something. I don't know what it is, but I…"

Subaru waited for the older man to continue, but the words didn't seem to come. The Phantom shook his head and led Subaru over to the bed, where Subaru had lain before, on the first night. A set of clothes sat on the bed, obviously for Subaru.

"Go ahead and get changed," Seishirou said. "I asked Hokuto to bring some clothes for you. We leave in a half-hour's time."

"Leave?" Subaru asked.

Seishirou smirked at him. "Did you honestly think I would stay here after tonight?"

With that, the older man turned to leave. Subaru stood there, watching the Phantom for a moment. Then he sat down on the bed. He looked at the clothes in his hand and let out a groan. Hokuto had given the Phantom a pair of leather pants and a black shirt with mesh sleeves for Subaru to wear. Seeing as these were the only clothes Subaru had aside from the dress he was wearing, he had no choice but the change into them.

As he dressed, Subaru tried to remember what he had read about the case his father had been on when he died. The Sakurazukamori, a woman with golden eyes and raven hair, had been killed and her son had disappeared. Sumeragi Nohiro had been investigating the son's disappearance. If Subaru remembered correctly, the boy's name had been Sakurazuka Seishirou. Subaru realized that that must be the Phantom's name.

"Seishirou-san…" he whispered.

_((Author's Note: I never had Seishirou tell Subaru what his name was, remember? Yeah. Just in case you didn't remember.))_

* * *

Karen had led Kamui as far as the last staircase that led to the lake underground. Then, she headed through another passageway that led out of the opera house. Kamui headed off down the stairs towards the lake. He was just coming to the water's edge when he bumped into none other than Hokuto. 

"Hokuto!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing down here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Hokuto replied. "I'm going to make sure Subaru's okay!"

Kamui nodded, understanding. He looked around. There was no boat around to cross the lake in. He informed Hokuto of this.

"Oh, don't be a wuss," Hokuto said. "It's not that deep."

To prove her point, Hokuto got into the lake. The water came up to a little past her stomach, not quite chest-level. Kamui shrugged and went into the lake as well. The two of them waded through the water, slowly making their way to the Phantom's lair.

_**Author's Note:** Hopefully, this will hold you guys for a while. I'm going to go bitch at my counselor and see if I can take a course to get my last credit.  
**  
Sapadu:** That…we may never know. It's taking forever for the next volume to come. ((cries)) And it's supposed to have Fuuma on the cover!  
**Soulreciever: **I may or may not have a bit of lime at the end. But yeah. Lemons are a bit much for the rating I've given this fic. Besides, I seem to have lost my knack for them at the moment. The evil, evil one I wrote for chapter eight of Ces Larmes Je Pleure seems to have killed my lemon skillz.  
**MoongirlSelene99:** Thank you!  
**Purrrin:** You see what happens to those four next chapter. Because Koichi is ever-so evil, she's not going to spoil you.  
**Julie K:** See, I've never gotten the chance to see the play, but I do have some REALLY old cassette tapes of the original with Sarah Brightman and…((can't remember who else…cause she's dumb)) I'm telling you, the end of this fic is not what everyone is expecting, leaning closer to what they're hoping. And I swear, I'm working on To Rewrite Destiny! I SWEAR! I just can't write lately for it. Brain is dead.  
**Subaru's Voice:** Still…it's a pity you weren't there long enough for us to hook up. It would have been so frickin' cool! Don't worry, Janeru-chan! I will continue to write. Can't promise much more. I'm running out of free time!  
**Duelist of the Sands:** I swear, it wasn't my fault it took more than a week to update this. I had this chapter done over a week ago and couldn't update because Comcast is stupid. But I hope you're still watching for the updates. Cause this chapter was fun to write and I think you'll like it._


End file.
